Big Brother 3
The third season of Bham101's Big Brother is set to premiere on July 20, 2013. Format See Season 1 format The season, being dubbed as "The Summer of Hell", will have minor format changes. In lieu of the "Have/Have-Not" competition, all HouseGuests will be Have-Nots. The fridge will be filled with slop and water. Instead of three bedrooms, there is only one large bedroom equivalent to the Have/Have-Not bedroom in the previous two seasons. Both showers will run only cold water. The only HouseGuest who is exempt from being a Have-Not for a week is the Head of Household. However, other HouseGuests can be exempt from slop for a week by completing secret tasks. If a HouseGuest succeeds the first task, he/she, along with three other HouseGuests (other than the Head of Household and any other Haves) will be off slop for one week. If a HouseGuest succeeds in the second task, he/she will select one of two nominees to obtain a penalty vote during the eviction. If a HouseGuest fails the first task, he/she will receive a penalty nomination. If a HouseGuest fails the second task, he/she will be ineligible to compete in the following Head of Household. Both nominees are not eligible to participate in any task, nor can they be exempt from slop (even if he/she wins the Power of Veto). If a HouseGuest off slop is nominated as a replacement, he/she will be on slop once again. During the first four weeks, five additional HouseGuests will compete in a separate house to become the fourteenth HouseGuest. Shortly before each eviction in the main house, the secret HouseGuests will compete in a Power competition, where the winner must immediately evict a fellow secret HouseGuest. When two remain, they will compete in a final Power competition (which is "best two out of three"). The winner of that competition will enter the main house, be automatically exempt from slop for the season (even if he/she is nominated), and will have immunity from the fifth eviction (guaranteeing that HouseGuest a spot in the Big Brother Jury). Pandora's Box is set to make its debut in this season. Also making its debut is the Coup d'Etat. More will be revealed as the season progresses. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that thirteen HouseGuests will be entering the Big Brother house. After the fourth eviction, Nicole Horner, who was the winner of the Secret House twist, became the fourteenth HouseGuest. Five additional HouseGuests will enter a separate house where they will compete to be the fourteenth HouseGuest. That HouseGuest will enter the game after the week 4 eviction. Secret Tasks In lieu of certain tasks, Pandora's Box will be featured before the Head of Household makes his/her nominations. Notes ''A'': Despite succeeding the first weekly task, a HouseGuest can go back on slop if he/she is nominated by the Head of Household. ''B'': Jason failed the task three hours after being assigned to it. ''C'': The first HouseGuest who Jocelyn told the sob story to (Erinn) called her out for stuttering, which caused Jocelyn to fail. ''D'': Jason was immediately caught in his lie as he failed to "keep a straight face" when telling the HouseGuests. Voting Main House Secret House Notes ''1'': For succeeding in the second weekly task, one vote that is cast against one of the two nominees is nullified. ''2'': As the winner of the Secret House twist, Nicole was permitted to enter the game after the Head of Household competition on Day 34. Since she was ineligible to compete as she was not in the house yet, Nicole could not be nominated or evicted for her first week in the game.